


sweetest devotion

by minachandler



Series: we found ourselves in each other [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode: s04e09 Dark Waters, F/M, Fluff, Limousine Sex, Missing Scene, Shameless Smut, Smut, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minachandler/pseuds/minachandler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during 4x09. After his proposal in front of cameras and a cheering crowd, it’s a relief when Oliver finally gets some alone time with his fiancee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweetest devotion

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was inspired by a lovely anon ask I got on tumblr about why Felicity’s hair was messy in the limo. It kind of ended up probably smuttier than envisioned, and for that I apologise, but still, it was fun to write. :D
> 
> Title taken by the Adele song of the same name.

"Can I ask you a question?" Oliver asks, just after he shuts the door of the limousine behind him. He meets Felicity's eyes with a smile, marvelling inwardly at how much his jaw aches from smiling and yet how he would not have it any other way. (He _has_ just proposed to the love of his life, after all. And she said yes.)

"Yeah," Felicity replies after a second. "I don't think you can beat the last question you asked me, but..." She pauses, tongue darting out to wet her lower lip, and she doesn't quite finish her sentence because Oliver can't help interrupt her with a kiss.

Sure, they shared a few kisses out there, in full view of several cameras, no less, but there's something different about kissing her in private. His arm goes around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Without anyone around them Oliver can linger on her lips and moan softly in her mouth and let her undo his tie and the top couple of buttons of his shirt.

"I still can't believe you said yes," Oliver confesses, his eyes still closed, forehead resting against hers. He feels, rather than sees her smile, from the way her lips upturn against his jaw.

"Even after what I said?" Felicity asks.

It's Oliver's turn to smile now. "I mean, that helped. But that doesn't change the fact that I – you said yes to spending the rest of your life with me, and I can't believe you actually agreed to that, that it's not some dream or this vague and distant hope in the future."

"Well, believe it," she replies, lifting her hand to touch his cheek. "That's an order. From your... fiancée." She lets out an incredulous chuckle at her own words, and Oliver knows from the way she tilts her head to one side that really she can't believe it either. "Anyway. What did you want to ask me?"

And Oliver just laughs as he tries to remember – he's been so caught up in the moment that he can't even think straight. "Not that it matters, really... but how did you know I was going to propose months ago?"

Felicity's gaze drops to somewhere on Oliver's chest as she fiddles with his loosened tie. "It was the... uh, souffle."

He bites back a laugh. "You knew I hid the ring there?"

"I didn't," she tells him honestly, looking up now. "It was only when – at the party, I was talking with Curtis and his husband, and they were saying..." She pauses to laugh. "They were laughing at how straight people propose using desserts. And then I remembered you and me, in Ivy Town, and how nervous you seemed that day, and the dinner and the specially picked wine and..."

"The souffle," Oliver finishes for her. Felicity smiles and nods, and he feels his cheeks grow hot. "It was a stupid idea."

Felicity shakes her head. "No, it was romantic," she assures him. Then she considers for a second, holding her left hand up to examine the ring. "Though, I mean, it's not exactly practical. I wouldn't want to have this covered in cream or whatever."

Oliver grabs her wrist and presses a kiss on her knuckles, letting his lips linger, not caring when the stone from the ring scrapes against his cheek. The diamond glimmers right before his eyes, but the sparkle in her eyes is infinitely brighter and makes his breath hitch in his throat.

"All that matters is that you're wearing it right now," he tells her. Felicity winds her arms around his neck, rewarding him with another lingering kiss.

"But I have to say," Felicity adds after a moment, "they were only half right."

"What do you mean?" he asks, raising his eyebrows.

"You may have hidden the ring in the souffle," she says, nudging her nose against his, "but –"

"– who said anything about me being straight?" Oliver finishes for her, cottoning on with a grin.

"Exactly. Obviously, I was too caught up with the fact that you've had this ring burning a hole in your pocket all this time to say anything – not that I would say anything because I don't think it's nice to out anyone for them, especially not my boyfriend –"

"Fiancé," he corrects with a smile and she laughs.

"I love you," she tells him with a sigh of contentment. Oliver repeats the words back to her – _I love you too, so much –_ mouthing them against her lips, then her jaw, then her neck. He lets out a groan of longing when she pulls back, but then she leans over him and locks the door on his side.

"What are you doing?" he asks, his voice for some reason no more than a whisper. She answers him with a kiss, her tongue sliding into his mouth so tantalisingly that he barely notices her unbuttoning her coat before she climbs onto his lap – not until he feels the warmth of her knees digging firmly into his sides.

Oliver’s not complaining, though – he kisses her back, feeling the hum of Felicity’s moan in his throat, one hand going up to fist in her ponytail as she ever so slowly wiggles her hips against his, making his next words come out even more breathlessly. “You sure you want to do this – here?”

Felicity moves away, one eyebrow quirked and a faintly amused expression on her face. “Don’t tell me you’ve never had sex in a limousine before.”

"Would you believe me if I said no?" he says.

"Nope." Her tone is playful, though, like it always is when his playboy days come up in conversation. Oliver shrugs and smiles, reaching up to gently remove her glasses and place them beside him.

"Okay, guilty as charged. But... in my defence..." Oliver's hand skirts up her leg, underneath her dress, his palm making a slow path along her thigh until it collides with lace.

"In your defence... what?" Felicity presses. She shifts a bit and seconds later her hand – the one with the ring on it – is covering his beneath her dress, tugging down her panties.

"I wasn't engaged to any of them," Oliver offers, making her shake her head in exasperation. But he leans forward to drop a kiss on her neck, his free hand going to cup her breast while his fingers dance lightly up her thigh, making her gasp. Her flesh is sensitive to his touch – that much he knows, from how easily she squirms on top of him, and that is before his hand finally halts just at her entrance.

And then Oliver has a split second's warning before Felicity's mouth crushes against his, her teeth lightly grazing his lip; he swallows the sound of her groan with his mouth, pushing his fingers deeper inside her. Her hips jerk forward as he does so, right against his hand. He's already hard for her, but feeling the wetness of her folds dripping on his fingers makes him feel almost giddy.

With his other hand he attempts to undo his coat buttons. Felicity helps, but every now and then she halts as his fingers continue to slowly encircle her walls.

"Oliver," she murmurs, "mm, Oliver – you really meant it when you said I was coming with you, didn't you?"

His need for her is straining against his pants as it is, but the now familiar, almost mischievous smile that graces Felicity's lips makes him want her even more.

"Of course I did," he manages to reply, but he has to bite his lip to halt the sounds of longing, and it's with a heady moan of relief that Felicity unbuttons and unzips his pants. For a moment his hand stills between her thighs as hers closes around his erection through the fabric of his underwear, and Oliver closes his eyes and leans back against the leather seat, exhaling softly when he feels himself swell under her hand.

Withdrawing his hand from inside her, he yanks down his boxers, just enough for his cock to finally spring free. He looks up at her and their eyes lock as Felicity takes a breath and positions herself above him; Oliver doesn't want to blink when at last he enters her, hands scrabbling at her back to pull her closer. Felicity lets out a deep moan of satisfaction, rocking against him.

He's grateful for her thighs are firm on either side of him, keeping him in place as she moves with him. Felicity grips his shoulders, riding him, for once the taller one, and Oliver's nose suddenly presses into her cleavage. He closes his eyes, inhaling her familiar scent, his cheek right up against her heartbeat, feeling the hum of her moan come from deep in her chest.

"I love you," she whispers again.

"I know," he says with a smile, reaching up to kiss her. He's not lying, though – he does know, and the evidence of that is clear, not just from the ring on her finger but the way her eyes light up as he says her name – _Felicity_ – once, twice, three times, a sacred utterance that tastes of the sweetest devotion as he gazes up reverently at the woman he got down on his knees for. His hands are back in her hair, raking through her ponytail while his lips clumsily touch hers, tongue flicking lightly against her mouth so he can taste the contentment on her lips.

And as she lowers herself more firmly on him, as her walls clench around him so he can feel her hot slickness clamp down on his cock, they both gasp.

"You're close," he observes quietly, and Felicity nods, her breaths coming out shorter, warm on his cheeks. They move faster, making Oliver's grip on her hair tighten at the same time as Felicity's knees digging into Oliver's hips. Her eyes are closed, brow furrowed in concentration. "Oh God – Felicity –"

She swallows his words with a messy kiss, her teeth nipping right into Oliver's lip, her body shuddering around his, and when she comes, it's with a cry that Oliver muffled with his mouth, before seconds later he comes too, spilling into her, licking the sweat gleaming on her neck away. He wants to shower every single inch of her with kisses, bury his nose between her legs where he belongs, until his knees are bruised and hurt and his jaw aches – but they can't, not yet, not until they're home.

He can't help whispering this in Felicity's ear, and his heart soars when she laughs as she climbs off him, attempting to straighten her dress. "It's okay," she assures him softly. "You know, normally I would say we have all night. But now... now I can say we have the rest of our lives." Oliver's mouth opens and closes, but nothing really comes out – as usual, he's lost for words, so he focuses on adjusting his clothing, pulling up his pants while she does the buttons up of his shirt.

As she does so he finds himself impulsively kissing her on her forehead. It's chaste and soft and maybe a bit unexpected after what they've just done, but he can feel Felicity's lips upturn against his neck into a smile.

"I love you. And I promise to always love you – for the rest of our lives, no matter where they take us."

"You know the vows part isn't for a while, right?" Felicity teases, running her finger up his jaw and stroking his cheek as he smiles. The amusement in her eyes fades after a second, though, and then she says in all earnesty, "I will too. No matter what happens, Oliver, nothing will ever change that."

 

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it! :D To be honest, the only way I am able to get through this hellatus, besides the fact that Felicity definitely isn't dead, is through reading and writing fanfic to cope, lol. I'm sure I'm not the only one, either. Anyway, if you liked this, please leave behind a comment in that little box! I can't say how much it would mean to me if you did, and I promise your comment will get a reply from yours truly. Thank you so much for reading and happy holidays. :)


End file.
